Tiger Fangs
The Tiger Fangs are a Chapter young not just by the standards of the Adeptus Astartes but humanity as a whole. Founded in the very late 41st millennium from an unknown parent chapter. They reside on their home of Vezora in Segmentum Ultima, a tame world in most regards but with a population that is tribal with no knowledge of the greater galaxy at hand until as they call "The great arrival" happened that coincided with the Tiger Fang's founding. They were given little to no instructions on what their purpose to be was. They hold little caring for the Codex Astartes as it has no given meaning due to their rapid creation and as such have relied on the old tribes of Vezora as a way to organize the chapter. With each of the great tribes assigned to certain roles with in the chapter structure. Despite this they have proven themselves in the few war-zones they have found finding great success against the Orks and Dark Eldar raiding bands. With their most glorious act being during the Battle of Yazd defending the local populace against a chaos incursion of Word Bearers and Daemons. However this brought them into the light of the inquisition who is curious of how this chapter could seemingly appear out of no where with little adherence to the Imperium at large. History Origins The founding of the Tiger Fangs is a mysterious one. No purpose was stated for their creation and they were given no goal. No one not even the head of the chapter King Candar Vokanai the first and current leader knows the purpose of why they were chosen to become space marines. All that is known is that one day great metal ships came from the skies and bestowed upon them the gift of becoming Astartes The tribes of Vezora that the Tiger Fangs draw recruits from as varied in their beliefs, traditions and most important of all ways of fighting. The tribes incorporated into the chapter are the Tabera and Potocii who form the battle companies each the opposite of each other in tactics and doctrine. The duty of Chaplain and Techmarines are rolled together and are chosen from the Valdora tribe. Noted for being master smiths and having the ideal of hardiness built deep within the tribe's culture. The role of Librarian and Apothocary too is combined with the shamans of the Onryx elevated to this role due to their glorification of the psykers in their tribe and the medicinal role they held. Although supposedly wiped out long ago by the other tribes the Vokan who Candar himself is part of are almost mysterious. Candar is the only known member of the Vokan and is looked upon with mystery. During their existence the Vokan were known to be slave drives and focused outright anhialating their enemies, razing their homes and leaving nothing to remain. This tribal heritage between the tribes has lead to healing of relations on Vezora as no longer could they bicker amongst themselves. Unique to most chapters that is due to their age is the most of those in the chapter are much older than they appear. Many still have family from their tribes and some even have had children. Maintaining close links to Vezora has been vital for their existence as it is the only way for them to replenish their troops. Incursion Into the Stars While not given anything in the duty of their station the Tiger Fangs instead looked to assist other chapters once they accessed the archives on their ships in order to find a purpose. This brought them into contact with the Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed